


Sarcasm

by paradefrank



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Cielois - Freeform, M/M, does not follow anime or manga, only has the same characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradefrank/pseuds/paradefrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A band Au Kuroshitsuj fan fiction.</p><p>Ciel Phantomhive is the rhythm guitarist of a band called Shiver (fronted by lead singer Sebastian) While the band is touring England, they come across a band named Monochrome, lead by their singer Alois Trancy. The two bands instantly become rivals when Alois sabotages Shiver's set. </p><p>But when they Shiver decide to enter a band competition, they find out that Monochrome have entered too. Ciel despises Alois one day, Alois is all he can think of. Has he fallen for the singer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you've got me shaking from the way you're talking

The last chords of the song rang out as fans cheered and screamed our names. I tilted my head up to see them; some smiling and some crying and some filming. We had probably just made them the happiest fans on the planet right now. It's crazy to think that.

I nod at them and throw my pick into the crowd. The scream my name as I do so. Some shout that they love me. It's funny. They don't know me but they claim to love me. It makes me want to laugh out loud. But I don't and keep the joke to myself. 

I glance over at Sebastian. Smiling, he looks over at me and lifts the mic to his lips. "Everyone, give it up for my favourite rhythm guitarist, Ciel Phantomhive!" He shouts to the crowd and they cheer in response. I bow my head to them in thanks. Sebastian tries to make me smile at the end of a concert. I love to play but I tend not to smile. All my happiness left me when I was ten. I don't like to think about what happened. Yet, Sebastian has always been there for me, ever since. He let me move in with him after my house burnt down. He was a friend from school in the year above me. I always knew him as the cool guy with the cool hair and the cool taste in music. And after I school talent show, I realised that he had a fantastic voice. 

We started the band as soon as we had finished our exams. Me on guitar and he sang. We then found Bard to play lead guitar and his friend Finny to play drums. We jammed together in Bard's garage and it worked so well. We knew we had to start a band but we just didn't have a bass player. We then held auditions for a bassist and Mey-Rin came along. She had apparently only been learning bass for a month and she was amazing until suddenly she pulled Bacardi 15, lit two matches she had been hiding in her pigtail and started blowing fire around the set and almost set us on fire. She got into the band and also gave us our name, Shiver.

Once the band was complete, we started writing our first album, which was self-titled because we're bad at album names. When we released it, we had our song Bullets played on the radio and after that, our fan base started growing. Obviously, Sebastian had the most fangirls, lead singers usually do. Mey-Rin became someone to look up to, to the female fans who wanted to be in a band. She's so kick-ass. And now we're here; playing shows around England to our small -but rapidly growing- fan base. 

I take a gulp from my water bottle and throw that into the crowd too. That's always a good one to do; they love it. I don't know why, they think it's the equivalent of kissing me. I remember one time after a show when we were signing stuff, one girl said to me, "I got your water bottle, and I drank from it, so technically you're my first kiss!" I really don't think that it works that way but at least I made someone happy.

We all decide that now is the time to walk off stage and into the dressing rooms. I go straight to removing my eye make up while Finny joins me.

"That was really great, Ciel. The crowd live you so much." He says and smiles. He's a scrawny little thing, he's stronger than he looks though and he's killer at drums.

"They're all here for Sebastian." I reply as I drag the make up wipe across my eye.

I see him shake his head in the mirror. "No, you won the 'most popular member' poll on that fan-run website. They posted it in that magazine, remember?" 

Of course I remember, but I don't get how, there must have been a mistake on that poll. I decide to change the subject. "What band are playing next? I heard we weren't the only ones here tonight." I ask.

Finny shrugs. "Monochrome or something like that. They're slightly bigger than us because they've been around for longer. Apparently they had a hit with their new single. I haven't heard it though." 

Monochrome? I swear I've heard of them before. 

"Hey, if we get changed quickly, do you recon we can watch their set without anyone knowing we are?" I ask.

Finny nods. "I don't see why not, Ciel." 

We quickly remove our make up and get changed out of our stage clothes. I think Sebastian is still in the shower and Mey-Rin and Bard have gone back to the tour bus. We're not scheduled to leave for an hour so that makes it fine for us to see the next band.

Quietly, we make our way to the concert room. The stage light come up as soon as we walk in and the crown start cheering. The lights go red and on walk three similar looking men. I'm guessing they're triplets of some kind because they all look the same. One picks up a guitar, one goes to a keyboard and the other walks to a bass. Then on walks a pretty girl with blue hair and a black dress and sits behind the drums. They start playing the into to a song and the fans scream louder. A tall man wearing glasses and a suit strides on stage. He's already holding and playing a black guitar. I'm guessing that he's the guitarist/vocalist since he walks up to a mic.

"Good evening all," he says to the crowd while playing. "I want you to all scream for our lead singer, Alois Trancy!" He shouts to the crowd. The lights turn to gold and the fans scream louder and chant the name 'Alois' over and over again.

Then out struts a boy about the same age as me. He's got blonde hair that's messy and reaches his chin, and he's wearing a white shirt and shorts that are so short that if they were shorter, things would be visible. 

He looks straight at me and I realise that I know him, he went to my school and lived next door to me. 

His house was burnt in the fire too.


	2. Two - my heart is breaking but there's no use crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel has a flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait! I've been revising for my gcse's.

It happened when I was young.

I don't know how the fire started but I was out with Sebastian at the time. We had been hanging out together before. I didn't even realise what has happening until I heard fire truck sirens. Of course, I thought nothing of it at the time but then I could the see smoke and flames from Sebastian's road. I started panicking when I realised that the smoke was coming from a few roads down and Sebastian suggested that we went out and had a look. So we did.

I didn't want to know that it was real but the amount of ambulances and fire trucks by my road gave it all away. A whole row of houses had caught fire and one of them was mine. 

The road was clouded with smoke and I couldn't see everything properly but my first instinct was to find my parents. In tears, I ran closer to the flames, which were still in the process of being put out. I remember Sebastian pulling me back and picking me up. He told me not to because I would get hurt. 

I screamed, I shouted, I didn't everything to try to get him to let me go. I needed to know they were alive.

Once the flames were out out, Sebastian went to talk to the doctors and the fire brigade to see what had happened and where my parents were. He told me to start where I was and wait for him to get back. 

While I was waiting for Sebastian, I noticed Alois - or 'Jim' as he was called back then. I had known him from school and he lived next door to me. Alois was sitting on the wall at the edge of the street, his head in his hands and he was crying (which I could only tell by the constant sniffing noises). Judging from the crying, I decided that his house had been badly burnt and maybe a family member had been caught in the fire. I didn't want to think about my own parents at that time but I just remember looking at the boy and the sorrow that had surrounded him. I wanted to cheer him up and find out what exactly had happened so I approached him.

"Umm... Excuse me?" I started.

The boy looked up. His blue eyes were clouded with tears and there was a trail of snot dipping from his nose. Not a pretty sight but you wouldn't look pretty if your house had just been burnt to ashes. Then again, my house had just been burnt but my parents were still alive- or so I thought. 

"What?" He said as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

I took a step closer to him. "What happened here?" 

He glared at me and sniffed. "What do you think happened here? Anyway, you lived next door. Why aren't you looking for your parents?" He inquired.

"Well I know there was a fire but I still don't know how it started. And my friend, Sebastian, is asking about my parents so I shall find out when he comes back." I explained to him.

He smirks slightly and then look me right in the eye. "You're Ciel Phantomhive, aren't you, your parents were caught in the fire. They're probably dead." 

His words struck right through me. "What do you mean 'they're dead'?" I almost shouted. I didn't want to believe it but I could already feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"All I mean is that the flames were really bad. You're house burnt to ashes and I remember a lot of ambulances around your house. I'm just saying that they're probably dead." He explained.

My heart fell like a bomb, a long with all my hopes and dreams and anything else along with it. My parents were gone and there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing at all. I felt so helpless, like a puppy when it's first born and can't see. 

Sebastian appeared about that time. Of course he knew, he had got the information out of the witnesses. My parents had been pronounced dead as soon as they had got to their bodies, or even ashes, they hadn't told me the details. My aunt payed for their funeral and was told that she was to care for me. That was until Sebastian persuaded his mother to let me stay with them so I wouldn't have to move half way across the country to live with my aunt. 

I later heard that Alois' brother and foster parents had died in he fire. Apparently, Alois' real parents had died when the and his brother, Luka, were young in some kind of crash. Luka had been ill off school when the flames began. They started in the house by Alois' and the flames spread quickly to his and then to mine, they continued until the whole street was covered in smoke and surrounded in fire engines and ambulances. 

Alois was on his own again. I never saw him after that. Only, I was told that he had started a band and changed his name. Of course, I didn't think anything of it at the time; I never guessed that he'd be standing on stage in front of me as his band played after ours. It was crazy.

I snap out of my flash back and concentrate on the blonde boy. He struts to the front of the stage as he sings the lyrics of the song. Unsurprisingly, his voice is great. It's higher pitched than mine, almost into a female's range, yet the tone is beautiful and I could listen to it all day. The songs are good, but all I can't really focus on is Alois. The way he's moving around the stage, his stage presence, his look, how on point his eyeliner is. Everything about him is amazing and I don't want to believe it. 

The third song ends and Alois makes his way to the front of the stage. "Hello everyone!" He says cheerfully. The crowd answer with a cheer and a smirk crosses his face. "How are you all?" The crowd reply with a cheer again.

Alois glances at his lead guitarist and then turns back to the crowd. "Claude looks fucking bored." He says to the crowd.

The crowd scream in reply as Alois walks over to Claude and kisses him. 

My heart instantly drops and I don't know why. Am I jealous of Claude? Surely not. I mean, I don't have a thing for Alois. I just admire his singing voice and that's all. Just that. Nothing else. There's no way that I'm crushing on some dude I knew years ago.

Claude and Alois' kiss lasts longer that I would have intended. The fangirls are screaming at this point but I can't do much but look at the ground. I don't want to look at the kiss. I want to leave.

Yes, I want to leave. 

I work my way through the crowd and get to the backstage door. Quickly, I open in and leave the screaming fans and the kissing band members behind. With a sigh of relief, I feel better and I'm glad to be away from all of it. I walk back to my dressing room and decide to get a shower. I need one.

Once I get into the bathroom, I lock the door and start to undress. I turn the shower on and step in. I have a tendency to overthink while being in the shower; I always have. The feeling of jealousy slips over me again when I remember the kiss. It's scaring my mind and I can't shift it from my thoughts. 

Fuck, Ciel, you haven't spoke to him in years. What is my problem? He's probably still an idiot. Which is likely. 

After clearing away the bad thoughts I step out of the shower. I dry myself off and put on my t-shirt and jeans. When I exit the bathroom I see Sebastian and Finny in my dressing room. 

"There you are, Ciel!" Finnian says. "After you ran off I had no idea where you had gone." He explains.

Sebastian doesn't look impressed at all. "Why were you even at the concert? Finny said it was your idea?" He says sternly. "I said that we were leaving at eleven so we could get to our next show by one but now we're running late because you decided to go to see that terrible band."

His voice was harsh and cold, I've never seen him this annoyed before. 

"They weren't that shit! Have you ever even listened to them?" I reply but I really shouldn't have said that.

Sebastian sighed and relaxed his voice. "I have. They're called Monochrome right? They're not all that talented and girls only listen because of how their singer and lead guitarist look. Oh and both of them went to school with us." He explains and then glances at his watch. "Anyway, enough about rubbish bands, let's get to the tour bus already."

We all walk out in silence. Neither me nor Finny wanting to talk knowing that Sebastian was not in a good mood at all. 

I stepped into the tour bus, sat down and closed my eyes. I hadn't realised how exhausted I was. 

Everything went silent as we one by one began to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Okay, so this might end up being updated slowly because I have a tonne of revision to do *sigh*.
> 
> But I hope you like the story so far, it should get better!
> 
> Also, this has been published on wattpad too so if you see it there then it is exactly the same and has just been published here now too. (They will be updated at the same time) 
> 
> Song- Setting Yourself Up For Sarcasm by Get Scared.


End file.
